Saturday Night Dance
| image = 358 Saturday Night Dance - Title Card.png | season = 3 | number = 58 | numberseries= 214 | writer = Patrick Imbert | storyboard = Christophe Pinto | previous = "Banana Peel" | next = "The Clairvoyant" | airdate = December 4, 2019 (Gulli, France) January 3, 2020 (Youtube) January 17, 2020 (K2, Italy) January 24, 2020 (TOGGO, Germany)}} " " (French: "Le Bal du Samedi Soir") is the fifty-eighth episode from season three of Zig & Sharko and the two-hundred and fourteenth episode overall. It premiered worldwide in France on December 4, 2019 on the Gulli channel. It was also uploaded on the show's official Youtube channel on January 3, 2020. In this episode, Sharko is looking forward to the cruise ship’s ball, so he can finally dance a tango with Marina… but Zig takes advantage of the party and use crazy dances to approach the mermaid discree Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie Minor Characters *Blonde Dolphin *Swordfish *Green Fish *Dark Blue Octopus *Blue Fish *Brown Monkey *Blonde Dolphin *Purple Catfish *Pink Dolphin *Blue Dolphin *Pink Fish *Red Fish *Female Turtle *Walrus *Cyan Catfish *Cyan Shark *Purple Octopus *Squid *Scuba Diver *Child Tuna's Dad *Purple Fish *Aldo *Clownfish *Female Monkey *Gorilla Background Characters *Child Dolphin Sharko is looking forward to the cruise ship’s ball, so he can finally dance a tango with Marina… but Zig takes advantage of the party and use crazy dances to approach the mermaid discreetly. *Second episode that takes place during a dance party, the first being "Let's Dance!!". **It also reuses the same 2-frame animation of the background characters in club attire from the aforementioned episode. *During his dance-off against Zig, Sharko does a dance move where he squeezes his belly to make his bellybutton bigger. This is the second time he does it, the first being in "The Power of Attraction". *The MLG Airhorns SFX is heard once again when Marina declares Zig the winner of the dance-off. It was first heard in "Old Buddies". *When Sharko first notices that Bernie is in the DJ's place and starts walking towards him, the colors on the inside of his nostrils are inverted. 358 (1).png 358 (2).png 358 (3).png 358 (4).png 358 (5).png 358 (6).png 358 (7).png 358 (8).png 358 (9).png 358 (10).png 358 (11).png 358 (12).png 358 (13).png 358 (14).png 358 (15).png 358 (16).png 358 (17).png 358 (18).png 358 (19).png 358 (20).png 358 (21).png 358 (22).png 358 (23).png 358 (24).png 358 (25).png 358 (26).png 358 (27).png 358 (28).png 358 (29).png 358 (30).png 358 (31).png 358 (32).png 358 (33).png 358 (34).png 358 (35).png 358 (36).png 358 (37).png 358 (38).png 358 (39).png 358 (40).png 358 (41).png 358 (42).png 358 (43).png 358 (44).png 358 (45).png 358 (46).png 358 (47).png 358 (48).png 358 (49).png 358 (50).png 358 (51).png 358 (52).png 358 (53).png 358 (54).png 358 (55).png 358 (56).png 358 (57).png 358 (58).png 358 (59).png 358 (60).png 358 (61).png 358 (62).png 358 (63).png 358 (64).png 358 (65).png 358 (66).png 358 (67).png 358 (68).png 358 (69).png 358 (70).png 358 (71).png 358 (72).png 358 (73).png 358 (74).png 358 (75).png 358 (76).png 358 (77).png 358 (78).png 358 (79).png 358 (80).png 358 (81).png 358 (82).png 358 (83).png 358 (84).png 358 (85).png 358 (86).png Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes